


Without Explanations

by nimblenumble



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AI pets, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Future, Brothers, Medium Burn, Technology, honestly, i am horrible at tags, i have no idea about science, i made this shit up, like what else should i even put up here?, slow start, this is based in america, victor is spelled with a k, viktor is basically a tech genius, yura is following in his footsteps, yuri is yura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimblenumble/pseuds/nimblenumble
Summary: In 2172, Viktor Nikiforov, genius scientist, is building a generator that could power the whole war-torn country previously known as the US...if he could ever figure out how to get it working. A storm brings harsh weather, causing Viktor and Yuri to travel through dimensions. What they find when they come to...is not the world they have come to understand. Will a dark haired, brilliant and drop dead gorgeous physicist guide them to their rightful dimension?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic like ever...honestly I have no idea what I am doing, however, I want to give it a shot. Enjoy

Viktor sighed as he sat as his desk. He thought that today was going to go differently, regardless of his failures the last few months. Lilia was growing impatient from the lack of results he presents to her at the end of every week. This machine was never going to work. It was a child’s dream, this project.

“Dr. Nikiforov, I need an update.” A sharp voice came from the call box on the wall. A twinge of fear raced up the young mans spine. He had nothing to update her with. The machine was being a stubborn as ever. He got up reluctantly.

“Dr. Baranovskaya, how nice to hear from you. How was the meeting with Dr. Feltsman?” Viktor replied without a beat, fake cheeriness flooding through the speaker.

“Don’t try to distract me, boy. Update, now.” She wasn’t having it today. The meeting must have not gone well.

“Ahh, well…you see…there is no update. The machine is functioning the same as the first time. I am trying to go through all my blueprints, seeing if I had missed something. I will send you a full report tomorrow.” The was pause in which Viktor could practically see Lilia’s eye twitching.

“The end of the month, Nikiforov. That is your deadline. If it is not ready by then, I am sending your ass back to Russia on the earliest flight. Get it done.” That was less than ideal. This machine was his brain child, he was the only one allowed to touch it.

“Yes ma’am. I will get right to work.” There was no reply. Viktor sighed, slumped his shoulders and walked back to his desk. There was a pile of blueprints and his workbooks spread out along the surface.

“I have to find the issue. This needs to work.”

Four hours and a pot of very strong coffee later found Viktor laying back on his chair unwilling to look at his project any longer.  
He knew he had all the formulas correct, as he had done the math countless times. All the wires were in the right place, connecting to the right ports. There were no reports contradicting his findings. The damn thing was even plugged in! He went through the list every night, attempting to find the problem. Viktor was at a loss to why his machine failed to power up.

As he lounged in his chair, a deep-rooted headache spread across his temples. He blindly grabbed for his phone strewn among the papers on his desk to dim the lights in the lab. Pulling a bottle from the top drawer he poured out a few pills and ate them dry. That was a mistake. A foul taste lingered in his mouth. Grimacing slightly, he grabbed his chrome layered bag and pulled out a mug of tea. He glanced longingly at the contents: a bellezaberry sandwich, a bag of crisps and an orange. Not the best meal, but as Lilia wanted the project done in less than three weeks, he had no time to spare eating at his favorite diner down the street from his apartment.

As Viktor was unwrapping his sandwich he couldn’t help but reminisce about the odd fruit. While he was in primary school, his teacher had brought them out to the badlands, just outside the perimeter of the city. It was a common trip, each grade went at different times of the year, each with a different lesson. His was the first lesson: the badlands were dangerous and unstable, never enter. Only the government was allowed passage through the lands beyond and for good reason.

After the lesson the kids could roam, if they stayed within eyesight of the teachers. Viktor had been standing not far off, kicking the dirt with his shoe. His foot had hit something substantial and he bent to dig whatever it was out of the dirt. What he pulled out was a black bulb, roughly the size of a tomato and hard. He brought it to his teacher who was dumbfounded at his find. She gave him a baggie to put it in, telling him to take it to the science teacher when they got back to school.

And he did. As it turned out, the black fruit was edible, had a sweet taste and grew wild and in abundance in the badlands. With a lot of words Viktor didn’t understand at the time, he understood that he saved a lot of people from going hungry. He received many awards and the honor to name the fruit he had found. As serious as a 6-year-old could be, he named it a Bellezaberry.

After the discovery, his family had decided to send him to a “genius school” in Russia, basically an excuse to get him out of the way. He wasn’t sad to leave. Viktor’s family was horrible to him, to say the least. He was happy for the escape.

As his thoughts threatened to take a darker turn, Viktor focused on his food while glancing through his notebook again. There was literally nothing wrong with any of his calculations. As he finished his lunch, he debated whether to call it a day.

Viktor had been at the lab since early morning, and Yura was soon to be home from school. He glanced at the clock. Nope. Yura was already home from school and probably worrying himself ragged of Viktor’s whereabouts.

It was late enough already, he was going home.

Viktor packed up his work, only placing his main workbook in his bag. Glancing around the lab, going through his checklist, he made sure everything was in order before walking to the door and giving one last look at the cool metal machine in the middle of the room. This project was going to be the death of him. He swiped his bracelet against the scanner, waiting for the program to recognize his credentials. It only took a moment before Viktor was pushing through the door that lead out to the empty hallway before him.  
The basement was a lonely place. The only other person who occupied the same space was his receptionist, Mila. She was a bright eyed naive girl who was always too forward with Viktor. Though as he was the only person she encountered, he figured she was just as deprived of human interaction as he was. The only problem was Viktor enjoyed being alone; Mila didn’t.

There were three more doors he had to scan his credentials in before he made it to ground level. Each floor came with more people bustling around, attempting to finish their work before the end of the day. Viktor held onto the hope that no one would recognize him, he wasn’t one for personal interaction. He found that putting a fake smile on for people who didn’t matter to him exhausting. Everyday he was disappointed. There was always someone who stopped him in the hallway for a chat. There was always an offer for drinks after work. A date, a visit to a coffee shop, an invitation to a family dinner. They were all turned down. The mystery of Dr. Viktor Nikiforov was to remain.  
With a final wave and a dashing smile to those at the reception desk, he turned and headed out the door. His smile slipped off his face quickly, his eyes narrowing.  
People flooded the streets around his building. Today was the first time in a while he made it out of the lab at a normal time. Everyone else was on there way home as well. The bright artificial light shining from the streetlamps cast an odd glow on the pedestrian faces. Viktor began to weave his way home, his eyes turning upright, wishing for a star to peek through the nasty smog that covered the sky.

Though it was still early, Viktor swore he could see the clouds lighten with “true dawn” light. He had the time to wonder around, the first time in a long time, but with the prospect of an angry Yura sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his return, he decided against it. He wondered briefly if his brother had eaten, and sent a text saying as much.

**Yura** : No. Apparently you were planning on starving me as there is no food in the house. Bring me something.

**Me** : What do you want?

**Yura** : I don’t care, just feed me.

With that settled, Viktor stopped in a deli for a few sandwiches and bags of chips.

The ride up to his apartment was short. Though he was housed on the 47th floor, it took less than 10 seconds to arrive. Viktor was grateful for the efficiency of the pod; the bags of food were heavy. The motion detector set into awareness of his presence, snaked a retinal scanner level to his face. A green light of approval followed by Welcome Home Mr. Nikiforov, the door slid open.

Loud heavy metal rushed his ears as he entered the apartment. Of course. He walked towards the kitchen, spotting the teen at his desk in the corner. The bags set on the counter, Viktor made for the control screen on the wall. Tapping through the menu screen he found the music and volume settings and changed it to classical. The silence after was deafening before the strings of a violin began accompanied with a light piano. _Much better_.

“Oi, old man. I was listening to that.” Yura didn’t even turn around to acknowledge Viktor’s presence.

“Yes, and I wasn’t going to. How was your day?” The older man asked lightly as he made his way back to the kitchen, grabbing plates and glasses out of the cupboards.

“School is shit, life is shit. The usual. Did you bring me food?” The teen had yet to turn around. From what Viktor could see, he was pouring over a book. Which was odd, as Yura hated school work.

Viktor set the plates on the table and began pulling the food from its packaging. “I see. Yes, I did. Come eat.”

Yura got up from the desk, grabbing the book and a tablet to accompany him. With a huff, he sat in the chair next to Viktor and blindly grabbed for his plate.

“What are you reading? I have never seen you so engrossed in your schoolwork before.” The older man questioned while picking a wine bottle from the rack.

“Quantum Mechanics. I’m working on something for class.” Viktor’s eyebrows were hidden in his hair. The look was not missed by the younger teen.

“Don’t look at me like that, stupid. It’s interesting stuff. Don’t offer your help either. I don’t want it. It’s bad enough that my older brother is the famous ‘Dr. Nikiforov’, I get that shit enough in class. I don’t want to deal with ‘you’ at home either.” The venomous tone the teen used was hardly that; Viktor payed it no mind.

“I see. Well, at least you are interested in something. That is good.” The conversation dwindled down to silence. It was far from uncomfortable, but there was a feeling of longing in the air.

“Do you think Mom is proud of you?” The young boy in front of Viktor shrunk in his chair, unwilling to look at his face. He was sure that it would house a harsh expression, as all the discussions about their family brought that look to surface. There was no answer from his brother. The younger stared at his textbook, almost burning a hole in the old book.

“Do you want desert?” So, they weren’t going to talk about it. Yura sighed and pushed his plate away from him, suddenly not as hungry as he was.

“No.” Viktor watched the teen get up and sit back at his desk. The older man got up, wrapped the food and stuck it in the fridge.

“I’m going to go to bed. Make sure you close the windows before the sun comes up. Don’t want to risk exposure. Goodnight, kiddo.” Viktor watched the boy for any sort of acknowledgement, but received none. He knew they boy would take care of it.

Viktor stepped into his room, pointedly avoiding looking at the walls adorned with his degrees, medals, and pictures with important people accepting titles and awards. The life of  
someone as accomplished as he was lonely and empty, though he longed for someone to share it with. A bark stopped Viktor from entering the bathroom.

“Makkachin! I am so sorry I forgot about you! Lovely boy! How was your day? Did you chase Poyta around?” Of course, the questions were unanswered, Viktor had built and coded Makkachin to be as close to a real dog as possible. The AI poodle wagged its tail and lolled its tongue at the human’s questions.

“I’m going to take a shower first, then I will come cuddle with you!” At his words, Makkachin trotted over to the large bed placed in the middle of the room and hopped on. “Good boy.”


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea what I am doing, however I hope you enjoy!

The weeks had gone by frustratingly quick. Viktor was not any closer to finding a solution.

“Stop pulling your hair, it is already thin enough as it is, old man.” Yura noted. Viktor watched in amazement as his arms lowered from his head.

“Aren’t you supposed to be working on your assignment. That is the only reason I let you come with me today.” Yura huffed at the comment and went back to his own blueprints. The older man followed his brothers lead and looked over his work once again. While looking over an equation he noticed that the math was slightly off. Shocked that he could have overlooked something so rudimentary as a power supplier equation, the man recalculated. The answer that surfaced threw off the entire baseline formatting he designed. That wasn’t correct. He couldn’t have made such a simple mistake. In fact, he knew he did not make such a simple mistake. After months of pouring over each equation, every inch of the project was ingrained in Viktor’s memory. He didn’t make a recalculation as drastic as this.

He flashed through the personnel who had access to his lab. There were only two. Himself and Dr. Baranovskaya.

Ignoring the question posed from his brother as he flew out of his chair and stomped over to the com at the door.

“Dr. Baranovskaya. This is Viktor Nikiforov from sector 6. Is there a possibility that someone entered my lab last night after I had left?” Viktor stood tensed while he waited for Lilia to respond. He caught her at a good time as she answered almost immediately.

“Ahh. My bright young inventor, have you any progress on the generator?” She hid her superiority behind a sickly sweet, innocent tone that did not affect Viktor like it was meant to, yet he would play along, if only for a minute.

“Unfortunately, no, there has not been. I apologize. I did have a question though. Could you access the logs for my lab and see if someone had entered after I had left?” He provided her with a similarly sweet tone. In the silence he could imagine she was put out by his answer.

“I accessed your workspace after you left. I looked over your notes and made a slight adjustment. I assumed that would have solved the problem we are having over this wretched machine. However, it seems like I was incorrect in assuming. Oh well, my apologies.” There was no warmth in her voice, it was as if she was freezing the air with her words.

“Well considering that one of the equations in the program has been changed, it could possibly interrupt the whole selection process of diodes into the base program. You are very lucky I did not run a diagnostic analysis before I looked over my equations again. This slip up could have set us back months! I was told that no one would interrupt my project when I accepted this sponsorship, and yet that agreement was violated. I would very much appreciate you stepping back and allowing me to figure out the problem.” There was silence. Not a word was spoken from the other side of the com. Yura had forgone his work, watching the exchange with anxious eyes.

Finally, the woman spoke. Dread flooded through Viktor’s blood and into his bones.

“Understood. In accordance with your contract with us at GPF Labs, no one shall touch, adjust, or inflict any distress on your machine during your contracted time. But understand this; your time is almost up. In three days, this brain child of yours will belong to me, and I shall do with it what I please. Do not forget who oversees this sector. Good day, _Dr. Nikiforov.”_  

Silence entered the room once more. Viktor, shaking out of anger, ran his hands through his hair.

“Damnit…”

“Don’t listen to that old hag. She had no right coming in here.” After a beat, “are you okay Viktor?” Yura asked in a small voice. The older man turned and looked at his brother. His blond hair was pulled back into a braid but there were strands sticking out at odd angles. His cool green eyes ran over him, worried.

“I’m fine, Yura, don’t worry about me.” A sigh escaped from his chest as he glanced at the machine to the left of his brother. “I don’t think I am ever going to get this to work. A failed experiment, a failure as a scientist. Do you think I have lost my touch? I hoped this machine would work, I had the motivation to make it work, but now…it seems I have given this project all I had, but it wasn’t enough.” Viktor spoke more to himself than to his brother, but he was graced with an honest answer for once.

“You’re not some washed up old scientist, Viktor. Do you see how many great things you have provided for this war-torn country? Their lives are so much better because of you, you know. They will talk about you forever. What is one failed experiment going to do to your reputation? Nothing at all. That is what science is, you idiot. You try and try again until you get it right. Like I said, don’t listen to that old hag on the com. She obviously doesn’t have any scientific integrity what-so-ever, so try again. Make it work.”

For an unknown amount of time, Viktor just stared at his machine, unwilling to let his brother see the tears threatening to escape his eyes.

“Your right, Yura. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were just berated by your boss, don’t worry about it. Now go do your analysis and stop bothering me while I work, stupid.” Viktor chuckled at his words. As he walked back to his desk, he pat his brothers head ever so lightly, whispered a gracious thank you and went back to work.

After reworking some of the equations, Viktor stood and walked over to the mainframe computer. He fixed and tampered with equations, changed diode codes, watched the input and output power sensors. Nothing changed. He sank to the floor, hoping rewiring would show change. Yura stood by, watching the computer screen and reluctantly conveyed no changes while his brother was inside his machine.

A crack of thunder echoed through the whole building.

“Wow, when was the last time we had rain?” Yura said as Viktor crawled up from the floor.

“It’s been a while. I hope its not acid rain like the last storm. Remember, we couldn’t leave the apartment for a week!” Viktor mentioned as he stretched out his back, joints popping as he moved. The floor was not kind to the aging scientist.

“You’re only 27, stop being so dramatic.” Yura commented on his older brother’s extra behavior.

“You call me an old man all the time, Yura, how am I supposed to believe you now!” The older man whined.

“Stupid. I’ll check the reports for the storm. You get back to what you do best.” The younger man offered. The older man nodded and turned to the computer, going through his equations once again. Thunder rumbled every few minutes.

“It sounds like it is getting bad. Did the RSF analyze the chemical composition of the rain yet?” Viktor asked as he was reprogramming the power input.

“Yeah, they just put out a statement a few minutes ago. They said the levels of sulfur dioxide isn’t high enough to react with the nitrogen oxides. They did warn everyone to remain inside, as a precaution.” Yura supplied from his desk. Viktor sighed.

“I guess we aren’t going home until this rain stops. I have booties here to protect our shoes, but I don’t have any resistant clothing.”

“Its alright, I wanted to at least build some sort of prototype today. I’m too wired up for sleep anyway. Hey where are your spare base circuit boards?” Yura asked, half raised out of his seat.

“Hmm. There on the bottom shelf of the cabinet. What do you need base circuit boards for, I thought you were building a printer.” Once the older had supplied the location of the boards, Yura had pounced like a cat.

“I am building a printer, I just need a few circuit boards.”

“How many circuit boards?!”

“Just a few! Don’t worry about it!” Viktor shook his head at his brother.

“Ugh. I need a break.” The older man sank onto a chair and propelled himself across the lab, almost rolling into Yura as he walked back to his area, arms full of shining green metal.

“Oi! Watch it old man! Roll around your lab like an idiot when I am not here!” Yura grumbled setting the circuit boards onto the desk he occupied. Viktor chuckled as he rolled throughout the lab. Settling behind his desk after a few minutes of releasing his pent-up energy, Viktor looked through his notes once again.

Occasionally, Yura asked him where he could find yet another piece of equipment.

“I need to go to the restroom, please don’t destroy my lab while I am gone.” Viktor warned as he made his way to the door. “I won’t be long.”

“Don’t worry, I wont trash the place.” The younger man didn’t even glance his brother’s way. Viktor nodded and scanned his wrist to exit the room.

It was eerily silent as he made his way towards reception. As he was making his way around a corner, Mila’s voice carried through the corridor. She was talking to someone, though there was not another voice present.

Viktor rounded the last corner to the reception area and found Mila sitting at her desk with her feet propped up, talking through her headpiece and holding a mug at her chest. Her eyes widened as Viktor came into view, fear evident in them. He just nodded and continued into the hallway where the restrooms were located.

Stepping into the small one person per use room, he flicked on the lights. He walked towards the sink and turned it on, splashing the cool water onto his face. He pat down his forehead, uncovering his glacial blue eyes. As he dried the rest of his face, the man searched his features. His platinum silver hair, now wet at the fringes, was slightly disturbed. His skin was blemish free and no stray hairs were found on his chin or cheeks. Viktor was not a vain person, though no one would fault him if he was; thrust into the spotlight so young. However, he put on the façade of a put together, untouchable genius, hiding his true feelings from the world.

Setting his hair straight, the man exited the bathroom coming face to face with an anxious red-haired woman.

“I am so sorry that you saw that Sir! Please forgive my inattentiveness. I swear it won’t happen again!” Mila’s face showed guilt and embarrassment, Viktor took pity on the young woman.

“I saw nothing, I don’t recall a time when you were inattentive. Besides, isn’t this hour your lunch hour?” The man supplied, raising his eyebrows as he watched the woman come to realization.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I apologize for so rudely ambushing you. Have a good day!” She spun on her heel and quickly walked back to reception. When Viktor walked past he saw a flash of red peeking from underneath the desk. He chuckled softly and walked back towards the lab. Another rumble passed through the building, louder and longer than those previous. The man hummed to himself. _We just might be here all night._

Entering the lab, a foul smell attacked the mans nostrils.

“Yura! I thought I told you not to destroy anything!” Viktor moved lightning fast to the work table a mild anger to his steps.

“I didn’t burn anything to the ground. I just needed to make a clamp, since you didn’t have any. Its just melted plastic. Why don’t you open a window or something if it bothers you that much?” As much as Viktor wanted to strangle his little brother, he was an intelligent creature.

“Yura. We are in the basement. There are no windows.” He deadpanned, staring holes into his brother’s head.

“Sorry. Oh, speaking of windows, your generator started humming a few minutes after you left. I printed out the specs for you.” Without looking up, Yura handed over a strip of paper. Viktor read over it hungrily. There was a slight peak in the power input data.

“That has nothing to do with windows. Do you know what caused this spike?” The older man placed the paper on the desk in front of his brother.

“How the hell should I know! This is your project, dumbass. I don’t know how to read these charts. Just take the time stamp of the print and input it to the FFKK database. They keep track of every little thing that happens at every second of every day.”

Viktor kissed his brothers cheek with a wet smack.

“You are a genius, Yura! How did you get so smart! I have a genius for a brother!” Viktor dodged Yura’s arms as he tried to hit him.

“Don’t fucking kiss me!” Yura screamed at the retreating figure of his brother, thankful that he wouldn’t hear the responses to Viktor’s other comments.

At his computer, Viktor pulled up the FFKK sight and searched the time stamp. Only three events came up in the search.

“OH! It was the lightning strike! It had to be! Yura, I think I found the problem!” The younger hummed, turning in his chair awaiting the explanation.

“There is not enough power that is coming into the machine. Oh, I get it now. The initial power intake is spread through each individual sections of the generator. I can’t believe I didn’t think about this before. In my initial calculations a set number of joules were needed for each section of the generator. Even though there was enough power to fill them, there was not enough to trip the ignition I had placed. Wow! Such a simple thing as to little power caused this whole thing. Okay. If I am going to get this thing started, I am going to need your help. You in?” Viktor questioned, excitement running through his veins.

“Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?” He asked as he rose from the chair.

“Get onto my computer and type this code sequence in when I tell you, okay?” Yura nodded and hovered over the computer while Viktor opened a new screen. He watched his brother run to the other side of the lab, dig into a dusty box and return with a long cord. Viktor plugged it into the back of the computer and ran to the door. He plugged the other end of the cord into a black box that sat near the scanner.

“What are you doing?” Yura looked skeptically from the chord to his brothers face.

“I am rerouting the power.” The young teen stared at Viktor like he was an idiot.

“Oh yes, so simple. Just reroute the power. Okay. So, what is this code for?” Viktor watched his brother attempting to process the information. When no conclusion was reached, he supplied his plan.

“When lightning strikes the antennae on the roof, the energy gets transferred to our storage room. If I can reroute that energy to this room specifically, it may give the generator enough power to turn on. The code there, that is to bypass any firewalls that are set into the security system. Only the chief engineer has access to the storage room.” The younger man nodded in his confusion.

“Why don’t you just ask him to send some extra power to the lab? Why go through all of this trouble of hacking the system?” Viktor blinked at his brother before shrugging.

“He is on vacation, won’t be back for another day or so.”

“He’s on vacation…” Yura puffed air through his nose, almost a laugh.

Viktor walked back to the computer. His hands flew over the keys, Yura watched with rapt attention, not wanting to miss his brother in action. A few minutes went by before Viktor caught his attention.

“Okay so, when I say go, I need you to click this button, this button and this button, when a screen pops up asking for an authorization code, type this one in.” He instructed, tapping his finger on the slip of paper to the left of the computer.

“Okay.” Viktor nodded and moved to the generator. Pulling out his phone, he went to the RSF site and typed in his credentials. The screen changed to that of the barometric readings of his current location. He watched the chart with the static electricity slowly raising. After only a minute the readings were half way to the top.

“The static electricity in the air is growing steady, it seems the lightning is following a steady pattern. Okay, now 3/4ths of the way. Be ready.” It was silent in the lab.

“Okay, go.” Viktor turned to the mainframe computer and watched the screen. He heard the clicking of the mouse and the sound of the keyboard. It only took 30 seconds for the whole operation, yet while standing and waiting for something to change on the screen, it felt like forever.

30 seconds-nothing

1 minute-nothing

1 minute 15 seconds- a slight humming sound was filling the lab. Viktor’s eyes picked up the sudden changes on the screen.

“Yura, it worked…” He breathed. “Yura! Get my notebook and a pen!” Viktor bellowed out, not taking his eyes off the screen. A moment later his brother was pushing his notebook, open to a blank page and a pen into his hands. Viktor began writing. The diode codes and their fluctuations, the power percentages, the electricity build up, the green lights for power distribution. It was a success. Yura stayed quiet, watching the glee on Viktor’s face.

After a good fifteen minutes the generator stayed level.

“I did it. We did it. Thank you, Yura, for your help. I should page Dr. Baranovskaya. She would want to know that I figured it out finally.” Viktor sighed and got up, dragging his feet to the com.

“Uh…Viktor. You should come and look at this.” Something in Yura’s voice scared him. He rushed back to the computer, watching the screen. Panic creeped through him.

“Shit.” There was a red flashing in the corner of the screen. It was a hazard code. Viktor went and checked all the wattages all the way down to the wiring. There were no errors to find there.

“It could be a glitch in the program. I had never gotten it to turn on, so there is always that possibility. I am going to check the internal wiring. There may be one loose. Watch the screen.” Viktor got down onto his knees and opened one of the side panels of the machine. After seeing none that were out of place, he picked a few wires to pull out and put back in again.

“Any change?”

“No, it is still flashing.”

“Check the power intake for me?” Viktor asked while he was putting the panel back into place.

“127000 joules.” The older man swore from the ground.

“Watch out. I need to put in an algorithm to store all of this extra power.” Viktor typed away at the keys. “Shit! This isn’t working. The power intake just keeps rising.” He attempted another algorithm, swearing again when it didn’t work.

“What is that sound…?” Yura asked with trepidation. A loud clanging sound shot off the walls of the lab. The generator began to buck in place like it was going to collapse. Viktor hurried to shut the machine off, however the emergency system had overridden the controls. The access code failed to take, the only code he had to shut it all down.

The older man looked around frantically, searching for something to help shut the thing down. He ran his eyes over the floor. _The plug. Duh._ He reached behind the machine, where the outlet was, but found the plug wouldn’t release from the wall. He felt the heat radiating from the generator.

“Get me a flashlight!” Viktor shouted from behind the machine. It was a few moments before he felt the tap on his shoulder. He shined the light into the crevice. What he saw made his stomach drop. The plug was melted against the outlet, making it impossible to pull out.

“Wire cutters!” Another tense moment as Viktor waited for his brother to come back.

“Where are they?!” He heard his brother shout.

“They are in the top drawer of the blue toolbox!”

“Viktor they are not here!!” _Shit. SHIT! I brought them home to fix a loose spring in Makkachin._ The older man got up from the floor and ran to the computer. The machine had reached its maximum power capacity. Viktor typed in the kill code, praying it would work. It was not accepted.

“Shit. We need to get out of here now!” Viktor grabbed his bag of the desk wiping his forehead in the process.

“Shit, its hot in here. Okay, lets go.” Yura said, coming up next to Viktor. They headed for the door. With one last look at his machine, a silent goodbye to the three-year long project.

“Wait, I forgot my notebook. Hold on.” Yura made for the desk, Viktor shouting by the door.

“Yura, we don’t have time! We need to get out!” The lights had gone out in the lab while he was looking for his notebook, making it harder to locate the thing buried on the work desk.

“Fucking hell, Yura- “ Viktor screamed as he ran forward to grab the younger man’s arm, trying to drag him towards the door.

A bright light blinded the brothers and plunged them into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explosion sounds in the background!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I would greatly appreciate comments, tell me your thoughts! I am always looking to better my writing and storytelling!


End file.
